


Head Up

by Monday1113



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Death, Ninjago Masters of Zombie Slaying, Zombago, Zombie AU, made myself sad with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday1113/pseuds/Monday1113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a war, casualties happen. He just has to remember that, and keep his head up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Up

It hadn’t been intended for them to be ambushed by Zombies right as they were about to leave, but by now, they were used to things going wrong at the last second. They had nearly gotten all of them down, but Zane called the shot to go back inside, and Cole seconded that idea. Sure enough, the four of them made it back in quickly, assessing minor, non-infecting injuries.  
  
    Only one of them was left outside.  
  
    They all saw Lloyd lower his bow as he backed into the wall of the other building. The two Zombies closed in on him, and he seemed frozen in place. “G-guys, go! I’ll be right there!” He shouted, looking at them quickly. “I…I got this!”  
  
    Zane grabbed Kai’s arm, pulling him into their shelter. He knew Lloyd would be okay. His immunity was what kept him alive half of the time. Any bites he got would hurt him for a few days, but they’d still heal.  
  
    As the door closed, Zane could hear a loud shout of pain from Lloyd outside. He winced, barricading it shut. As much as he wanted to help Lloyd, he had to get the first aid kit so he could help Lloyd once he took care of the Zombies.  _'He better have this under control…I'll give him a few minutes before I step in…'_

* * *

  
    Lloyd cradled his arm to his body, his bow discarded on the ground beside him. Blood ran through his fingers as he pressed them down on the bloody bite mark that now decorated his arm. He pressed his back to the wall, shaking his head.  _'No…'_ His knees felt weak, and he slunk down the wall, sitting on the ground, staring up at them, his eyes and nose burning not only from the cold, but from the tears that he could feel building inside.  _'No way… No!”_  
  
    The frames of a pair of broken glasses fell in front of him, and his hand darted out, grabbing them. Lloyd felt the shards of the shattered lenses cutting into his hands, slicing his skin up. More blood mingled in with the blood that dribbled from his bite.  
  
    His heart pounded in his chest, and Lloyd kept shaking his head. Lloyd may still have been alive and immune, but he knew he wouldn’t last. It was like his lungs had stopped working. Every second that passed, his body felt more oxygen deprived.  
  
    It was a last second decision. Rolling to the side, he picked up his bow, just holding it.   
  
 _"That’s it son, just like that." His father said, standing by his son, helping to position his arms. "Now pull back the arrow—that’s good—and let it fly!"_  
 _The arrow flew from the bow, hitting the target. It wasn’t too far from the center. “Dad! Look!”_  
 _"I see, Lloyd! Good job!"_  
  
    His grip tightened on the bow. Shaking the memory from his mind, a strong gust of wintery wind blew, knocking his hood off his head. Cold wind roared in his ears, before quieting down.  
  
    They stopped. Both of them.  
  
    Lloyd shoved the glasses into his hoodie pocket. “B-back away!” Using the wall, heavily relying on it, he stood, unsure if his legs would keep supporting him, or if he was about to pitch face first towards— _'No.'_  Lloyd shook the thought from his mind.  
  
    They didn’t back away from him. Something rolled down from Lloyd’s face, down to his chin. Was it blood? Sweat? A tear? He didn’t want to wipe it away—didn’t want to know what it was.  
  
    The putrid, rotting flesh of zombified flesh attacked his nose, and he watched as an arm reached out, touching his cheek almost gently, almost caringly, almost like— _'STOP, NO!'_ He shuddered, but Lloyd didn’t move away from the touch.  
  
 _"We’ll be home soon, Lloyd. Just stay safe." His mother said, preparing to leave the house for the first time in weeks. Lloyd could tell she was just as nervous about leaving him alone as he was watching his parents leave the house. He looked down, and Misako smiled sadly. Reaching out, she placed her hand on his cheek, before moving it under his chin, lifting his head up to look him in the eye. "Head up, Lloyd. We’ll be home soon."_  
He had watched as they left, vanishing from sight as he watched out the window.  
Weeks passed, and he sighed, laughing almost bitterly. “Soon, huh?”  
  
    His fingers shook. Slowly, almost cautiously, he reached up, touching the rotted hand on his face. Blood from his bit and the tiny slices on the palm of his hand leaked onto her—its—hand. The rapid flow slowing as it started to heal.  
  
    With trembling lips, a single word was whispered, left to hang in the still, chilled air.  
  


###  _BANG!BANGBANG!!_

  
    Blood and Zombie viscera spattered his face. Two doubly dead bodies pitched forward, landing in front of him. The hand was gone from his face.  
  
    Lloyd couldn’t help himself. His eyes took in the look of the two bodies in front of him. Between the two, he could see their fingers intertwined.  
  
    Lovers, even after death.  
  
    “Lloyd!” Zane called, his voice commanding from the doorway of their current hiding spot. “Come here. We have to clean out your injuries.”  
  
    Lloyd didn’t hear him though. His body was shaking too badly. His mind was too numb. Sinking down, he knelt on the ground in front of the bodies that belonged to— _'No. Stop it.'_  
  
    Zane frowned, and called for Lloyd again. His orders were ignored as Lloyd didn’t move from where he knelt in the dirt. The only sign he was still alive was him lifting his head, staring at Zane.  
  
    It was war. War always had casualties.  
  
    His parents were aware of that.  _He_ had been aware of it too.  
  
    So why did it hurt so much?  
  
    Zane walked towards Lloyd, frowning at the boy’s silence.  
  
    He didn’t know that he had crossed a line by killing his parents in front of him.


End file.
